Blanc
by petit Vlad
Summary: [one-shot] La pluie tombe. Il pense au 'Blanc' et à une personne qui tient une place dans son cœur.


**Petit one-shot sur mes deux personnages favoris.**

 **Ceci est de l'écriture automatique, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Merci à mon amie que nous appellerons « Maître Lama » de m'avoir corrigé.**

 **(Pour mieux comprendre ce texte sachez qu'Aspros signifie Blanc en grec.)**

 **Blanc**

Sa main rencontra une immense colonne de marbre blanc. Ce blanc qu'il voyait à longueur de journée, qui lui brûlait les yeux à s'en arracher la rétine…Ce blanc était omniprésent. Il le portait jusque dans son prénom, il le symbolisait. « Le blanc est synonyme de pureté, il sied parfaitement les divinités. Tu portes ce blanc si admirable en toi. Imites-le. Incorpores-le en toi, jusqu'au fond de ton âme. Ressens-le. Deviens le blanc de la pureté. Ainsi, tu évolueras en le meilleur des compagnons possible pour les dieux…Deviens le meilleur. Pour Athéna. » Voilà ce qu'on lui disait à toute heure.

Sa main se crispa. Voilà ce qu'on voulait de lui. La perfection. Il devait devenir parfait. Sa tête se baissa laissant choir ses mèches bleues sur son visage si pâle…Si blanc. Mais jamais son âme ne pourra avoir cette clarté. Jamais. Une ombre venait ternir son être. Une ombre aux yeux des autres, une abomination, une chose abjecte représentant les ténèbres, l'ébène même. Son frère. Son coin d'ombre parmi cette clarté étouffante, son Élysée à lui tout seul, la personne la plus pure que ce monde puisse porter, il était prêt à parier que même les cieux n'avaient pas d'individu aussi … « blanc » que lui. Son frère jumeau.

Il ne pourra jamais être le « blanc » tant voulu des autres. Tuer son frère pour le devenir ? Ça, jamais. Son âme n'en sera pas plus blanche, ni plus noire. Elle deviendra couleur sang. Il imbibera tout son être. Dès qu'il observera ses mains, il y verra une mare de sang cascadant jusqu'à ses pieds, coulant sur tout son corps, pour finir son chemin jusqu'au fond de son cœur…Jusqu'à son âme « blanche ».

Il ne deviendra pas le « blanc » des autres humains, dieux ou de quiconque. Il deviendra le « blanc » de son frère.

Il releva la tête et scruta l'horizon. Gris. Tout était gris en cette sombre soirée. La pluie tombait, cascadant le long des marches, noyant tout ce qui était susceptible de se trouver sur son passage. Les plantes, les insectes, les animaux qui rodaient dans l'espoir d'avoir leur dû de nourriture, les gardes veillant sur ce sanctuaire guidé par Athéna et son frère pestiféré loin des autres. Il serra les dents. Personne ne voyait la clarté de son âme, ils pensaient tous qu'il représentait le mal…Ils étaient tous des idiots. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Eh bien qu'ils restent dans leur ignorance ! Il n'en n'accorde aucune importance ! ...Pour le moment. Quand il sera Pope, il les dominera tous. Il changera la vision des choses, il rétablira la vérité. Et enfin, le « blanc » aura vraiment sa place sur cette Terre.

La pluie battait son plein. Il s'avança un peu plus vers la sortie du troisième temple. Son frère était dehors, sous cette pluie alors qu'il était malade d'une fièvre persistante… Il avait beau le nier, il était malade. Il se cachait pour tousser et était brûlant. L'ainé des Jumeaux se retourna et frappa une colonne bien trop blanche à son gout. Etait-ce ça, être pure ? Laissez un malade dehors, le chasser de tout abris possibles ? Car oui, il était chassé. Dès que le cadet dénichait un abri quelconque il était débusqué telle un gibier qu'on rembuche sans cesse.

Si telle était la manière d'agir d'une personne pure, autant être que ténèbres !

Défiant les lois du sanctuaire il quitta son temple à la chercher de son jeune frère, une couverture à la main. Son maître le vit et lui hurla de revenir. Il ne se retourna même pas. Il ne se retournerait plus jamais, il se le promis en cette instant.

Dévalant les marches trempées, il évitait sans difficulté les gardes qui tentaient en vain de le stopper.

Il franchit les temples du taureau et du bélier sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il fouilla chaque recoin du sanctuaire, chaque crevasse, chaque taudis, pendant des heures. Mais le cadet restait introuvable.

La foudre s'écrasa près de lui. Il ne put empêcher la peur de grimper en lui. Elle jouissait de ses pensées frôlant la panique. Il fit tout pour ne pas lui laisser ce plaisir pervers. Seul son frère arrivera à le calmer. Il avait besoin de lui, tout comme ce dernier dépendait de lui. Ils se complétaient, s'imitaient, se synchronisaient.

Le cœur battant il ne fit plus attention à où il allait. Il erra entre les pierres de ce sanctuaire, entre les ruisseaux éphémères créés par cette pluie qui symbolisait si bien les larmes qu'ils n'avaient jamais versé.

Doucement, il se laissa guider par son instinct. Il ne regardait même plus le décor s'offrant à lui. La tête basse, il marchait.

La pierre se changea en végétation, de la mousse moelleuse remplace le sol dur. Le ciel gris fut chassé par la noirceur de la petite forêt dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer. Et enfin, la solitude fut refoulée par la présence tant recherchée.

Il était là, blotti contre l'arbre contre lequel, jadis ils venaient se reposer.

Sans un mot il s'assit à côté de lui et posa la couverture sur leurs épaules trempées.

Il noua sa main à sa jumelle, et posa son front contre celui brûlant de son reflet d'âme.

« Jamais. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai pour ce « blanc » si détestable »

Aspros, neuf ans murmura ces quelques mot à Deuteros.

Mais des mots restent des mots, bien éphémères comparé aux actes à venir de l'ainé.

 **Fin**


End file.
